Submachine Gun
The Submachine Gun is a weapon in Just Cause 2. See SMG - disambiguation for any other SMGs in the Just Cause game series. Appearance It appears to be largely based on the FAMAE SAF or the H&K MP5. At first quick look, some players have misidentified it as an Uzi and as the Nova 9 from Just Cause (1). Performance The weapon has an extremely high rate of fire and can empty 180 rounds in seconds, therefore it is advisable to upgrade this weapon all the way to the 6th star, which will give it more ammunition, a higher rate of fire, and increased magazine size. The SMG is a widely available weapon. It has the ability to be dual-wielded and used on motorcycles and ATVs. It's drawbacks are poor accuracy and low damage. However, ammunition is plentiful, as lots of grunts carry these. Ammunition can also be obtained at many Military bases in Panau. It's a shame that the ability to upgrade this comes so late in the black market unlock sequence, as its combined ammo capacity, availability of ammo, firepower and accuracy easily make it the best one-handed weapon available. If firing against soldiers at medium to long range, if you use very short bursts it maintains surprisingly good accuracy while also preventing you from wasting shots. You only need to go full auto against structures and vehicles. Note, although you can dual-wield this weapon both will share the same ammunition pool (which does not increase its maximum by using two) so you'll burn through your ammo twice as fast. And honestly, one of these when upgraded is quite devastating enough so you're far better off picking a different weapon for the other hand to have better conservation of ammo. Dual wielding level 6 versions of this gun means instant death to most grunts and elites. Locations *It's equipped to about a quarter of Panauan soldiers. *Provided for a lot of faction missions. *In boxes, at most military bases in Panau. *It's among the last of the Black Market items to be unlocked and costs $35,000, in conjunction with the Machine Gun, which is very odd, considering how available this weapon is from other sources. *At the Reapers HQ. *At the broken cargo ship. During the mission The White Tiger two of them spawn there but after the mission only one spawns there. This is a good place to replenish your ammo (if you want to) since this place gives you no heat other than during the mission. Users: *Panau Military. **'Grunts:' Very common - Gameplay and missions **'Elites:' Somewhat rare - Some military bases, Welcome to Panau, and The White Tiger **'Demolition Officers:' Missions only - Casino Bust, Fender Bender, Pirate Broadcast, The Red or the Blue One?, Slippin' and Sliding and Chemical Compound **'Panau Secret Service:' Missions only - Political Debate, One Deadly Sin, and used by the soldiers except for the pilot in the black UH-10 Chippewa in Into the Den **"Road AI" : all elites that can enter vehicles have this weapon equipped as a sidearm. *Construction workers (Siphoning Gas, Head of State, Save the Forest). *A businessman's workers in the mission Shakedown. *"Special" Mile High Club guards (NOT barmen with Shotguns). *Tom Gunawan (Panau Secret Service character model). *Councilman Panut in the mission One Deadly Sin. (Panau Secret Service character model). *Gambler's Den Gambling Group. *Chinese, Russian, and Japanese bodyguards to Zhang Sun, Alexander Mirkov and Masayo Washio, respectively. Zhang Sun uses one himself. *All rebel factions. Trivia *This is the successor to the Nova 9 from Just Cause (1). Videos Just Cause 2 - Fully upgraded SMG (range demo): Just Cause 2 - Fully upgraded SMG (power demo): Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons Category:Content